ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Con Incorporated
Comic Con Incorporated (also entitled C.C.I., Comic Con Inc.) is an American comedy comic book series and intercompany crossover published by several comic book publishers (including Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, Archie and Image). The series has a friendly comedic light similar to that of the animated webseries DC Super Hero Girls. Premise The series is primarily set on Comic Con Incorporated (or C.C.I. Comic Con Inc.), a fictional summer resort and 5-Star hotel where comic book characters from different universes enjoy their vacations and summer holidays. The series features an ensemble cast of notable characters from several comic book publishers (including the Marvel and DC Comics Superheroes), with some characters being managers of the hotel, and most of them being roomers. Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan, DC Comics' Terra and Archie Comics' Sabrina Spellman from the Archie Comics' series Sabrina the Teenage Witch are featured as main protagonists. Characters who were introduced outside the comics (such as Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, who appeared in Archie Comics, as well as Alien and Predator, who were featured in Dark Horse Comics) also appear. Characters Marvel Comics Roomers * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - A young man who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider. He is a roomer in Comic Con Incorporated who enjoys the hotel's sport areas, the gym section and the swimming park (mostly when Mary Jane is in). ** Mary Jane Watson - Parker's love interest. She is a roomer in Comic Con Incorporated who enjoys the hotel's spa, beach and swimming park. She is good friends with Lois Lane, who oftenly meets her in the swimming park for a friendly talk. * Bruce Banner / Hulk - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. He is a roomer in Comic Con Incorporated who spends most of his time in the hotel's gym sections. ** Jennifer "Jen" Walters / She-Hulk - An Avenger and the Hulk's cousin. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's gym sections, the beach and the swimming park. She is close friends with Wonder Woman. * Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel - A teenage superhero fan girl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. She is one of the series' main protagonists and a new roomer who is enjoying everything she experiences in the hotel. Over her trip, she becomes best friends with Sabrina Spellman (her roommate) and Terra. * The Champions - Ms. Marvel's friends and comrades and a group of young heroes allied to the Avengers. They are roomers in the hotel. ** Sam Alexander / Nova - A member of the Champions and Kamala's boyfriend and a teenage member of the Nova Corps. He is one of the hotel's roomers. ** Gwen Stacy / Ghost Spider - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a free-spirited superheroine with spider-powers. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she and Squirrel Girl become friends with Terra and Sabrina as well as Starfire, Raven, Betty and Veronica. ** Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a teenager with spider-like abilities who is Spider-Man's protege He is one of the hotel's roomers. ** Doreen Green / Squirrel Girl - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a tough, optimistic fangirl with acrobat skills and superhuman strength, and can communicate with, move, and fight like a squirrel. She is one of the hotel's roomers who become friends with Terra and Sabrina as well as Starfire, Raven, Betty and Veronica. ** Amadeus Cho / Brawn - One of Ms. Marvel's friends and fellow Champions and a young scientist who is said to be "the world's seventh smartest human" and became a teenage version of the Hulk. He is one of the hotel's roomers. * Thor - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. He is a roomer who enjoys the Gym sections and the hotel's beach and swimming park. ** Jane Foster - Thor's love interest and a roomer who enjoys the same activities as Lois Lane and Mary Jane Watson. * Greer Grant / Tigra - An archaeologist who found a mystical totem giving herself the ability to turn into a cat-like warrior with tiger skills. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's gym sections as well as the swimming park and nearby beach. She is shown to be friends with Sally Acorn (as they are shown in the second issue surfing together) and is roommates with Wolverine. * Logan / Wolverine - A mutant with accelerated healing, heightened animal-like senses, and a skeleton and claws with are laced with adamantium in his body, making him virtually invulnerable. He is a roomer who enjoys most of the activities of the hotel and is roommates with Tigra. * Namor McKenzie / Namor the Submariner - The mutant son of a human sea captain and a princess of the mythical undersea kingdom of Atlantis. He is a roomer who spends his time in the pool and swimming park. He is also friendly rivals with Aquaman. * Wade Wilson / Deadpool - A wisecracking mercenary with accelerated healing but severe scarring over his body after undergoing an experimental mutation. He is one of the hotel's roomers who frequently flirts with the girls, who continuously turn him down for his immature attitude, and is competitive rivals with the Joker and Lobo. He usually gets in trouble with other roomers (mostly the Gym Section attendants). * Loki - Thor's adoptive brother and nemesis, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. He is a roomer who does not take "pathetic roomers" (like the Joker) seriously, but is shown to flirt with the female roomers, including Poison Ivy. Managers * Stan Lee - One of the owners of the hotel along with Batman, Tony Stark and Hiram Lodge. * Tony Stark / Iron Man - An Avenger and the CEO of Stark Industries who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. He is one of the owners of the hotel along with Batman, Stan Lee and Hiram Lodge. ** Virginia "Pepper" Potts - Stark's fiancée and a executive of Stark Industries. She is one of the hotel's managers and works as the lifeguard in the swimming park. * Steve Rogers / Captain America - An Avenger and World War II veteran who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He is one of the hotel's managers and is the roomers' instructor at the Gym Section. * Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel - An Avenger and ex-U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA is fused with that of a Kree during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is one of the hotel's managers and works as the lifeguard in the hotel's beach. * Aunt May - Peter Parker's aunt. She is one of the hotel's managers and the spa's nurse. ** Beth - A waitress and friend of the Avengers. She is one of the hotel's managers and works as Aunt May's assistant. * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow - An Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is a manager who works as the spa's makeup/tattoo artist. * Jocasta - An Artificial Intelligence female robot who was originally Ultron's creation, and is currently a member of the Avengers. She is one of the hotel's managers and is the massage therapist in the spa. * Thanos - A mad titan who works as a manager. He is the hotel's concierge and receptionist who grants the roomers their room keys. DC Comics Roomers * Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman - The last survivor of Krypton. He is a roomer who spends some of his time in the gym sections. ** Lois Lane-Kent - Superman's wife and a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's spa and swimming park. She is good friends with Mary Jane Watson, who oftenly meets her in the swimming park for a friendly talk. ** Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl - Superman's biological cousin. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with her best friend Batgirl. ** Jonathan Samuel Kent - Superman and Lois' 5-year-old older son. ** Lara Lane-Kent - Superman and Lois' 4-year-old younger daughter. * Diana / Wonder Woman - The crown princess of Themyscira and a Amazon warrior and demigoddess. She is a roomer who spends her time in the hotel's spa, swimming park and gym section. She is close friends to She-Hulk. * Arthur Curry / Aquaman - The king of Atlantis, he is a roomer and spends his time in the gym section as well as the beach and swimming park, where some of the female roomers become attracted to him. He is also friendly rivals with Namor. ** Mera - Aquaman's wife and the queen of Atlantis, she is a roomer who also enjoys the areas her husband goes to. She also has a friendly soft spot for Terra and her friends Ms. Marvel and Sabrina. * Tara Markov / Terra - One of the series' main protagonists. The teenage Princess of Markovia with the abilities to control Earth at will. She is a roomer who is under Superman and Lois' care and is best friends with Ms. Marvel and Sabrina. * Teen Titans - A team of teenage superheroes allied to the Justice League. They are Terra's friends and teammates and are romers in the C.C.I. hotel. ** Richard "Dick" Grayson / Nightwing - The leader of team and Batman's first protege known as Robin. He is a roomer who enjoys the hotel's sports area and gym section and accompanies Starfire in the swimming park and beach. ** Koriand'r / Starfire - One of Terra's friends who is a member of the Titans, Nightwing's girlfriend and the alien princess of Tamaran. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she and Raven become friends with Ms. Marvel and Sabrina as well as Ghost Spider, Squirrel Girl, Betty and Veronica. ** Garfied Logan / Beast Boy - Terra's boyfriend and a member of the Titans who can shapeshift into different animals. He is one of the hotel's roomers. ** Raven - One of Terra's friends who is a member of the Titans and a half-human, half-demon sorceress who is the daughter of a supremely powerful and dangerous demon named Trigon. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she and Starfire become friends with Ms. Marvel and Sabrina as well as Ghost Spider, Squirrel Girl, Betty and Veronica. ** Victor Stone / Cyborg - Beast Boy's best friend and the robotized humanoid member of the Titans who can wield weapons from his mechanical body. He is one of the hotel's roomers. * Barbara Gordon / Batgirl - The daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon who took on the mantle of Batgirl, and became Batman's partner and protegé for many years. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with her best friend Supergirl. * John Constantine - A supernatural detective and demon hunter. He is one of the hotel's roomers. * Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy - One of the Batman's foes and a Gotham City botanist who is obsessed with plants and environmentalism. She is a roomer who enjoys the hotel's spa and swimming park. She is not too close to others, but develops a friendly behavior towards the other roomers, including Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina. ** Jason Woodrue / Floronic Man - A half human, half plant villain in Batman's Rogues Gallery. He is Poison Ivy's silent but well prepared bodyguard who will attack and beat down anyone who disturbs his mistress. * Lobo - An alien born on the utopian planet of Czarnia who works as an interstellar mercenary and bounty hunter. He is a roomer and Deadpool's arch-rival. * The Joker - Batman's archenemy and a psychopathic clown. He is one of the hotel's roomers who enjoys pulling pranks on others, although his pranks usually backfire at him, mostly because of Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina, although he never gets to realise their presence. * Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn - The Joker's love-obssessed henchgirl. She is one of the hotel's roomers who enjoys its activities in hyperactive ways and is roommates with Cheryl Blossom, who holds a dislike of her. * Claire Selton / Volcana - A supervillainess of Superman's Rogues Gallery with Fire and Heat abilties. She is one of the hotel's roommers and is roommates with Killer Frost. * Louise Lincoln / Killer Frost - A supervillainess with Ice and Cold abilities. She is one of the hotel's roommers and is roommates with Volcana. Managers * Bruce Wayne / Batman - One of the owners of the hotel along with Stan Lee and Hiram Lodge. ** Alfred Pennyworth - Wayne's butler, chief of security and trusted confidant. He is one of the managers and works as the head of the hotel's room service. * Kilowog - A Green Lantern sergeant. He is one of the hotel's managers who works as one of the bellhops. * Patrick O'Brien / Plastic Man - One of the hotel's managers who is known for his heavily jokey attitude. * Solomon Grundy - A hulking zombie named after the 19th century nursery rhyme of the same name. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as a janitor. Archie Comics Roomers * Sabrina Spellman - A half-human, half-witch 14-year-old teenager and one of the series' primary protagonists. She is a roomer and is best friends with Terra and Ms. Marvel. * Chloe Flan - Sabrina's female best friend who is the only mortal besides Harvey Kinkle who knows Sabrina's secret. She is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Starfire and Ghost Spider. * Harvey Kinkle - Sabrina's male best friend who is the only mortal besides Chloe Flan who knows Sabrina's secret. He is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Nova and Nightwing. * The Riverdale Gang - A group of teenagers and students at Riverdale High who are friends of Sabrina. They are roomers in the hotel. ** Archie Andrews - A redheaded student at Riverdale High, reporter for the school newspaper. He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends his time in the gym sections and in the sport areas. ** Betty Cooper - A smart girl-next-door who is sweet, caring and in love with Archie and is best friends with Veronica. She is also a friend of Sabrina and one of the hotel's roomers who spends more time in the hotel's swimming park, spa and beach. ** Veronica Lodge - A beautiful, popular and rich cheerleader who is best friends with Betty, despite their rivalry with each other for Archie's affection. She is also a friend of Sabrina and one of the hotel's roomers who spends more time in the hotel's swimming park, spa and beach. ** Jughead Jones - A funny, quirky and geeky guy who loves food and is Archie's best friend. He is one of the hotel's roomers and is roommates with Beast Boy and Brawn. * Sonic the Hedgehog - The mascot of Sega who appeared in Archie Comics and a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball. He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends his time in the gym sections for treadmill exercises and in the sport areas. He is also a friend to Sabrina, whom others know to have met him before (a reference to their previous encounters in Archie Comics such as Sonic Super Special Issue #10 - Chaos Crossover). ** Sally Acorn - Sonic's main love interest and a 16-year old chipmunk who is a mature, firm, kind, and tomboyish character. She is one of the hotel's roomers and she enjoys the gym section, the swimming park and nearby beach (as she is shown surfing alongside Tigra, whom she is friends with). ** Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic's best friend and sidekick and an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. He is a roomer who gets along well with others (including Sabrina, Terra and Ms. Marvel) and enjoys the activities he is most suitable for. ** Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He is one of the hotel's roomers and enjoys the boxing and weightlifting exercises in the Gym section. * Cheryl Blossom - Betty and Veronica's rival and a wealthy teenage girl, the privileged daughter of a businessman. She is one of the hotel's roomers. She ridicularizes Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina as "helpless little girls" or "crying babies", although she does (reluctantly) show them some respect for a degree. She later becomes Harley Quinn's reluctant roommate. Managers * Omochao - A robot Chao from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a manager who oftenly narrates the events of the story, as shown in the first issue, where he and Plastic Man introduce the hotel to the audience. * Hiram Lodge - Veronica's father, and the richest man in all of Riverdale. He is a multi-billionaire and is one of the owners of Comic Con Incorporated alongside Stan Lee and Batman. Dark Horse Comics Roomers * Hellboy - An immensely powerful demon who works for the government organization Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.). He is one of the hotel's roomers who spends most time in the Gym sections, oftenly to compete with Superman and Hulk in certain activities, including . * Lara Croft - The primary protagonist of the Tomb Raider franchise and a highly intelligent, athletic, and beautiful English archaeologist who ventures into ancient tombs and hazardous ruins around the world. She is one of the hotel's roomers who spends time in nearly all parts of the hotel. She is also a close friend to Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina, to whom she mentors about effective fitness. * The Alien - An extraterrestrial Xenomorph from the Alien franchise. She is one of the roomers in the hotel. She spends some of her time in the swimming park. * The Predator - An extraterrestrial warrior and hunter from the Predator franchise. He is one of the roomers in the hotel and spends his time in the Gym sections and sport areas. Managers * The Mask - A wacky, zoot-suited, suave cartoon figure having the ability to manipulate his own shape and the world around him to a superhuman extent. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as the comedian in the hotel's show stage. IDW Comics Roomers * Bumblebee - A young Autobot scout who transforms into a yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro. He is one of the hotel's roomers. * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Four teenaged anthropomorphic turtles named after Italian artists of the Renaissance and trained by their anthropomorphic rat sensei Master Splinter in the art of ninjutsu. They are roomers in the hotel. ** Leonardo (Leo) - The tactical, courageous leader and devoted student of his sensei who wears a blue mask and wields two swords. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Leo spends time in the sports arena and Master Splinter's yoga classes. ** Michelangelo (Mikey) - The most stereotypical of his brothers, and a free-spirited, relaxed, goofy and jokester, known for his love of pizza who wears an orange mask and wields a pair of nunchaku. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Mikey is shown flirting with the female roomers, although (unlike Deadpool) he is more cautious about it. ** Donatello (Donnie or Don) – The scientist, inventor, engineer, and technological genius who wears a purple mask and wields a bo staff. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Donnie (like Leo) spends time in the sports arena and Master Splinter's yoga classes. ** Raphael (Raph) - The team's short-tempered bad boy who wears a red mask and wields a pair of sai. One of the hotel's roomers along with his brothers, Raph spends more time in the Gym sections for boxing and weightlifting, although he is sometimes pushed by Leo and Donnie into attending to Master Splinter's yoga classes. Managers * Master Splinter - The Turtles' sensei and adoptive father and a Japanese mutated rat who learned the ways of ninjutsu from his owner and master, Hamato Yoshi. He is one of the managers of the hotel, where he works as the teacher in the hotel's yoga class. Image Comics Roomers Managers * Spawn - A Hellspawn sent to Earth to deliver evil souls to Hell. He is one of the hotel's managers and works as the hotel's head of security. Other Characters Managers * Danny Hills - An intern at Comic Con Incorporated who works as a security guard. * Abigail Stone - Obsessed Comic Con Fan and Danny's friend who works as a fry cook in the hotel's restaurant. Outside C.C.I. The supporting characters of the roomers and managers who appear, but are not roomers or managers in the C.C.I. hotel. * Disha Khan - Kamala Khan's mother. She is shown in the first issue watching the C.C.I. announcement alongside her daughter before going out with her to buy what Kamala needs for her summer in the hotel. Issues # "Welcome to Comic Con Incorporated" - An introduction to Comic Con Incorporated and its roomers. # "First Marvelous Day" - It is Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel's first day in Comic Con Incorporated, and she is given a tour around the hotel by Omochao. # "Roomies" - Ms. Marvel settles into her dorm as she is having trouble deciding if she will either be a solo roomer or share her dorm with a roommate. Sabrina Spellman is also facing the same condition, and both grow closer to make a mutual decision. # "The Joke's on You" - Ms. Marvel and Sabrina befriend Terra, who had joined the hotel under the care of Superman and Lois Lane. Meanwhile, the Joker tries numerous pranks on the other roomers, but little does he expect the mishaps he will endure with the girls wandering around and unknowingly standing on his way. Not to mention a deformed duck doll brought to life by Sabrina which keeps chasing him around until the Sun goes down. # "Sportbuddies" - After a relaxing morning at the swimming park, Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina feel inspired by Lara Croft's fitness and each tries a different section for their own fitness: Ms. Marvel joins the Gym Section to prove her best strength. Terra enjoys surfing with Tigra and Sally Acorn. And Sabrina tries tennis and volleyball, on which she is paired with Sonic the Hedgehog. # "Dude, Where's My Demon?" - When demon hunter John Constantine accidentally loses a powerful demon he just captured to be sold for Etrigan the Demon, Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina decide to help him get it back. Of course, they need to be careful in not letting the creature cross paths with Hellboy. Or else... # "Friendly Reunion" - While enjoying their activities on the hotel, the girls are also spending time sending text messages to their friends (consisting of the Champions, the Teen Titans, Chloe Flan, Harvey Kinkle and the Riverdale Gang), who are setting on mutual surprise for the three: they are also coming to the C.C.I. hotel as roomers. Elsewhere, Harley Quinn, motivied by Volcana an Killer Frost's plans for their own vacations, is in for a long road trip to reach the C.C.I. hotel to meet with Poison Ivy and Joker, but she keeps following the wrong directions. # "Taco Tuesday" - After a evening of lunch with the others, Beast Boy and Jughead cooperate in recording and publishing a commercial video online about the "fantastic secrets of the taste of taco". At the same time, Lobo and Deadpool compete against each other over the last taco which is being sold for the day. # "No Babies Allowed" - Cheryl Blossom is holding a warm party at her room on which the most popular roomers are invited, but Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina (whom Cheryl disrespectfully views as "babies") are not invited. Willing to teach their common rival a lesson, Betty Copper and Veronica Lodge convince the girls to make up their own party, which soon begins to slowly attract the attention of several roomers who end up joining in much to Cheryl's increasing displeasure. # "Crazy Vacancy" - Having decided to travel with Volcana and Killer Frost, Harley Quinn finally reaches for the C.C.I. Hotel, but she is still going for another small trip around like Ms. Marvel had to go for. Meanwhile, Cheryl Blossom (jealous of Ms. Marvel and Sabrina's better comfort) shares numerous personality quiz lists for new roomers to answer to determine which one of them will be her roommate. And Ms. Marvel, Sabrina and Terra have little doubts about who the chosen roomer will be: the one Cheryl least expects and wants... # "Asgardian or Not" - Archie and Nightwing go for a series of Gym exercises while following Thor's example to prove their own worth. At the same time, Harley Quinn tries to get the Joker's good attention to make him comfortable at the hotel while Deadpool tries to impress Poison Ivy, who is already spending her day with Loki. # "Schooled" - While enjoying themselves in the beach, Ms. Marvel, Terra, Sabrina and their friends run to Captain Marvel, who teaches them lessons about being lifeguards. Meanwhile, Harley Quinn is doing everything it takes to win Cheryl Blossom's friendship so that she will not feel uncomfortable at the hotel, even if it means to save her from staged perils she puts Cheryl on. # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - # "TBA" - Category:Comics Category:Summer vacation Category:Crossover Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Comic books Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas